<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atonement by KillerOfHope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328043">Atonement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope'>KillerOfHope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dildos, Discipline, Dom Michael (Supernatural), Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Punishment, Sex Toys, Sub Lucifer, dildo bench</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is a naughty angel and those get punished. Lucifer enjoys it (a bit).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Atonement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set vaguely post-canon in a better world where Michael and Lucifer return to Heaven.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is never a good idea to anger Michael, but Lucifer's heart always somersaults when the oldest Archangel is truly angry. Then he goes from a controlling general to an exploding force of nature and where Lucifer's graze is freezing cold, Michael's burns like the sun. </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Just like right now with the tendrils of Michael's grace brushing against his skin and leaving the skin pink. Lucifer's sweating, his skin is damp and his vision goes fuzzy. He feels like he has been standing under the hot shower far too long, but here he can get out off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He has already been ordered to take off his clothes. They are neatly folded on a chair behind him while Michael is seated across the room, far too relaxed on the first glance. Lucifer risks a look and can immediately his brother is still seething.   </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you understand that I cannot tolerate such behaviour?" Michael asks him. His gaze runs up and down Lucifer's naked body. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Morningstar finds heat beneath the anger and Michael's eyes linger on Lucifer's cock for a second. It is impossible to hide how hard he is, though it hasn't been touched even once since the door closed. Michael had issued the punishment and ordered Lucifer from touching himself. Not wanting to make it worse, he obeyed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, Michael," Lucifer nods. He eyes the bench that sits between him and his brother. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Its function doesn't need much explanations. It is long and narrow, ending right in front of Michael's seat and has pegs of various sizes attached to it. The smallest looks like someone melted two eggs together. That one is closest to him, waiting between his spread thighs as Lucifer kneels on the ground. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He cannot help but stare at the last. Even from this distance, it's huge, wider than Michael is unless his brother shape-shifts his vessel. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know what you have to do, Lucifer." Michael gestures at the bench. "You may begin."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucifer bends forwards and licks the first peg. Tasting the polished wood on his tongue helps to settle his nerves. When he pulls away, he focuses on reaches for the lube instead of looking at Michael. His brother allowed him external measures but forbade the use of grace. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rises, positions himself over the bench and experimentally rubs his cleft over the peg. It is not too big, but when he sits down the sudden motion draws a shaky breath from him. It is easy to take, but round and leaves him restless for the is more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bounce," Michael orders and watches as Lucifer lowers himself on the peg after rising his ass. He moves slowly, probably deliberately. The wooden shaft stretches his lubed but stiff entrance, forcing the flesh to yield under the pressure. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucifer's hands settle on his thighs, afraid to reach for the bench for it would put them too close to his cock. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Michael gestures with his fingers. He says, "Move on. Get the next one wet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, Michael." Lucifer groans. The lube is warm between his hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lowering himself on the next shaft takes just as much courage. It is longer but not comfortable. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The tip pressed against his sweet spot as he sinks down and Lucifer's chin falls to his chest. He gets what he is supposed to do and moves at a sluggish pace as he fucks himself against the bench. His cock twitches and hits the next peg with a roll of his hips. Unable to linger, for he had still five shafts left, Lucifer got the third ready. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh," he moans as his ass is forced to take the bigger, longer wooden shaft. His thighs tremble from the effort to rise up and down, his muscles protest but the wide stretch brings him just as much pleasure. He moans again, low and ashamed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Michael has not once taken his eyes off him and Lucifer's eyes flutter as the tip jabs against his prostate. He climbs off and takes on the next peg, entirely focusing on how Michael is palming himself through his pants. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You are doing great," Michael tells him when Lucifer struggles to get the fourth shaft entirely into his ass. They are all a bit differently shaped and this one is odd, curved into the wrong direction. "You can turn around if it makes it easier." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you," Lucifer breathes and quickly obeys. It helps the wood sinks into him with one smooth motion, stretching him wide and sudden. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucifer gasps, feeling so full and clenches around the toy while he is forced to look at the hideous sight of the pegs he already conquered. They are still wet with lube and glisten in the dim light of the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But he knows that Michael enjoys the sight. Behind him, his brother tries to suppress a groan and Lucifer bends forwards. Cleans the peg he just sat on while reaching around and spreads his cheeks apart. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's daunting, climbing off and knowing that he is not finished yet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's big," he pants. It takes several attempts until he feels the bench flush against his ass. "It's splitting me apart, Michael." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There are still two more," Michael comments. He hasn't moved the entire time, only spread his legs to get more comfortable. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucifer sobs as he lubes up the next-to-last. By now, he longs to get this done. All these things up his ass, himself bouncing on them while Michael watches, leaves him desperate. He is now clutching a part of the bench in front of him, unable to support himself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Michael," Lucifer pleads. He wishes he had gotten a different punishment. Not being allowed to come for weeks was more bearable or laying on his back and holding himself open while his brother spanked him with the paddle. That he was used to.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shh, it's alright. You do the last one, Lucifer," Michael says and pats his head. His hand rests on the back of Lucifer's neck and the Morningstar whimpers as he feels the tip of the largest shaft prod against his hole. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Knowing that Michael will there with him as he tries to get the last one inside is a relief. Lucifer steadies himself on Michael's knees and his fingernails leave red marks as the round end opens him up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"See, your hole can take this. You are all sprawled over it already, there is no need to be nervous. You are doing well." Michael murmurs and helps Lucifer sit down. He reaches for the younger Archangel's leaking cock and wraps his fingers around it. It is the distraction Lucifer needs as he impales himself on the large plug. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please, Michael," Lucifer mewls, nosing his brother's stomach and closing his eyes. His ass squeezes around the shaft. He is not sure if it is all inside. "I ... I can't take it anymore. It won't go it." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Michael fondles his neck and pats him on the cheek. Beneath him Lucifer quivers and trembles, "You have done well, love. But you are not quite done yet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah..." Pleasure runs down his spine as he tries to move. His blood is pumping sheer want through him and Lucifer feels horrifyingly needy. But he follows Michael's orders, sensitive to the hand now resting on his shoulders and making sure he presses down and comes up again. "Please, I can't ... Michael ...."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's alright, love. You are done as soon as you come. Move a little, use those long legs of yours," Michael urges him on. Lucifer is close to bursting out of his skin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Frantically he clenches around the shaft. He screams when he finally comes, completely untouched. Come mixes with sweat and Lucifer falls against Michael, panting harshly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Making soothing noises, Michael helps his brother of the bench and draws him onto his lap when he sits down on the sofa. With a small rustle, the Archangel opens his wings and wraps them around his shivering brother who has curled up and lets his head rest against Michael's shoulders. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You have done so well, Lucifer," Michael says and makes sure that his brother is warm and save. "I just wish that I didn't have to do this, let alone so often."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry," Lucifer mumbles, but he doesn't bother opening his eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Rest," Michael orders and makes himself comfortable with Lucifer cuddled up against him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sighs and hopes there will be a day when Lucifer believes that doesn't have to be punished for the actions of his past. As it stands, Michael rather does it himself before risking that Lucifer harms himself in the attempt of working through his extensive self-hatred. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>